


You, But Stronger

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Zexal Flash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're about to leave your body behind, does it matter if someone else takes it?  Well, at least Merag is asking first...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, But Stronger

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
**Title:** You, But Stronger  
**Characters:** Kamishiro Rio, Merag  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, A65, one character's view of another character; Zexal Flash Bingo, #044, Kamishiro Rio  
**Summary:** When you're about to leave your body behind, does it matter if someone else takes it? Well, at least Merag is asking first...

* * *

Rio didn’t know who the lady was. This had to be a lady; even without a mouth, she just looked like one. And while she couldn’t smile, Rio knew the lady would’ve been doing so at her if she’d had a mouth at all. 

But she was beautiful, tall and regal, with strange clothes that looked a little more like marble than they did anything else. Rio hadn't ever seen anyone like her before. 

_What’s your name?_ The words echoed faintly in Rio’s mind and she knew that it was the lady. 

“I’m Rio,” she said, bowing a little. Whoever this lady was, she was clearly much, much higher on the social ladder than Rio. She remembered what her mother had taught her about meeting new people. “May I ask who you are?” 

Again, that sense of a smile from someone who couldn’t smile. _Merag. You are a human, aren’t you, Rio?_

“That’s right, Merag-sama.” The title just seemed as if it would fit her. Merag did not argue with it. “Are you?” She hoped that wasn’t rude. But while Merag kind of looked like one, she didn’t really _feel like one. The more Rio looked at her, the more she thought Merag looked like a statue come to life._

_No. I am a Barian. One of the Seven Barian Emperors._ That didn't mean anything to Rio. Merag moved closer and rested a hand on the child's shoulder. Rio wasn’t surprised that it felt heavy, just like stone. _I have a favor to ask of you, Rio._

“Huh?” 

_I need a place to stay… for a long time. I don’t know how long. There aren’t many places I could stay. You are one of those._

It took Rio a moment or two to realize exactly what she was being asked. It wasn’t something anyone had ever asked or that she’d ever thought she would be asked. 

“Why me?” Even as she spoke, the sound of screeching car wheels filled her mind, and a shudder of pain shook her body. Merag’s touch soothed her, even as RIo continued to shake. “I… I’m hurt, aren’t I?” She had to be. They all were. 

_You won’t be for long. I can’t change that. I ask only to have what you would leave behind._

Rio bit her lip, staring up into Merag’s glittering eyes. She wondered what would happen if she said no. She wondered why she wanted to say yes. 

“Why me?” She asked again. 

_We are kin, Rio. I do not know how, but to some extent, we are connected. This is still your choice, though._

Rio thought about it. Then she smiled. Merag was so pretty. So kind. How could she say no? “Okay. Take good care of it?” 

Merag’s eyes smiled. _I will._ She touched the side of Rio’s face. _I think it’s itme for you to go. Your family is waiting for you._

Rio could hear her mom and dad calling for her. “Bye!" She headed for the light. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
